


~Clueless Dorks~

by SSKitKat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Clueless Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Puppy Love, he plays no major roles, idk what else to add at the moment, ink is only metioned, movies - Freeform, pbtbtbt, stretch is in it every once in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKitKat/pseuds/SSKitKat
Summary: they fall in love like dorks. they are clueless like dorks. they care for one another like dorks. the end.Seriously though, Error and Berry begin to develop a crush on one another and are clueless of this fact. And, as clueless dorks, they love each other from a distance while spoiling and loving one another with out figuring out how the other truly feels.it's a first public fic. mostly a self indulgent one for some friends and myself. so yeah.





	1. ~Clueless Dorks~

**Author's Note:**

> um, i don't really know what to put here for now. but constructive criticism is good. i may also put in lil positive things in here. Also, you are doing great today because you woke up! keep it up sugar cubes!

Error didn’t really know when it started, or even why it had started. All he knew, was that it was now a definite thing in his life. Well no, that’s not all true. He could sort of pinpoint around the time it all started. Back then, he would have been livid for this simple discovery, but now, now he didn’t mind it so much.

It first started back around the time him and Berry had met. The blue clad skeleton was always up and about, dragging the black skeleton wherever Berry deemed fit. Berry would always tell the other to be more open and try new things out, even when the most he could get him to do was talk to the other sanses. Slowly, but surely though, Error was beginning to accept the fact that Berry wouldn’t stop pestering him to be more civil. Then one day after another fight with Ink, Error had stormed off.

As he was pouting in the one place only he and Berry knowledge of, he heard said skeleton walk up beside him and sit. The two sat in silence for a while until Error sighed and told the other why the fight had started. Berry just listened and Error found himself feeling better. He realized he really liked that. Just being able to talk and have someone listen. It made him feel important and special.

It was then, when he looked over at Berry and saw the patient smile that adorned his face. That was the moment he had felt a strange warmth fill him. It was really weird. What did it mean? It felt really strange and a bit bothersome, but it also felt, nice. It was a nice warmth that made him smile a bit as he looked forward again.

It wasn’t until later on, that it was when he was watching Berry cook in the kitchen from the table while making idle chit chat. Berry was talking about how he found a new recipe that he wanted Error to try with him. It was apparently a blueberry pie that he found on the Undernet. He thought it would be funny to bake something with the berry he was nicknamed after. At least, that’s what Berry told him after giving him a slice of the finished pie, sitting down with a piece of his own. It was really cute.

Error paused. Did, did he just think that Berry was cute? Oh. Oh god. He had a crush on Berry. HE. HAD. A. CRUSH. ON. BERRY. He could feel his stomach drop. Looking over at the skeleton next to him, he noticed the expectant look on Berry’s face. Error looked to the side a bit and gave him a thumbs up. Glancing over a bit he saw the other beam and felt that warm feeling in his body once again.

Okay, so maybe he did have a crush on Berry, and maybe he didn't mind the smile forming on his face at the others joy. Yeah, okay, so he had a crush didn’t mind the feeling he got, to much. It did feel sorta nice, and maybe it did make him feel all warm and happy. He won’t admit it out right of course, but that didn’t stop the small smile that was on the other. No denying it now, now that it was realized. How will he deal with this info now though? Eh, who cares. He’ll just keep it to himself, for now.

So that’s exactly what Error will do. He’ll keep it to himself until he feels he should tell anyone. Especially Berry, and right now he’s fine with just being with and near him. Just like right now. The two are in the kitchen once again, baking another treat that Berry had found on the Undernet. Instead of a blueberry pie though, it’s a mixed fruit tart. Although, he wishes Berry would stop spacing off and making a bunch of messes. They did make him laugh a bit though, he’ll give Berry that. How he loved this blue clad dork.

~Berry’s p.o.v.~

He couldn’t be more in love right now. He also apparently couldn’t stop making a huge mess of the tart he was trying to make while in the company of the skeleton he loved. He wishes he could muster up the courage to tell him. He just, couldn’t right now. He knew the other wasn’t familiar with this type of subject, and wanted to respect that.

He remembers the first time he started getting these feeling for Error. The other skeleton was busy fighting with Ink, but in a not as violent as usual way. He had just happened to be passing when he heard some whining and a glitched laugh. So, being the curious person he was he decided to see what had transpired.

That was when he had first become interested in how Error acted. It was strange. Strange to see the other happy and not angry or annoyed. So Berry did his darn best to get to know the other better.

He didn’t really know why he wanted to do this, it just felt, right to the blue skeleton. So he started to drag Error wherever he thought it would get a new reaction out of him. Sometimes he would just have him talk to the other sanses. Those mostly ended up with an irritated Error. Sometimes, but not often he would see error smirk, but that was all.

Then one day he heard Error and Ink fighting again. This one seemed to really upset the black skeleton and he watched as Error teleported away. He didn’t know why but he had a feeling he knew where Error had gone. So, being the good friend he was, Berry had set out to find Error.

Once he finally reached the place he thought Error would be, he took a breath and looked around a bit, finally spotting the glitching skeleton. Walking up beside him, Berry sits down and just waits for the other to speak.

After a few minutes, he hears Error sigh and lift his head up. He then begins to tell Berry what had happened and why he had stormed off. This struck Berry a bit. Error was actually willingly telling him how he felt. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt glad Error was willing to talk to him. Then something else happened. Error had smiled. Not just any cocky or confident smile he used when something went right in a fight. No, it was soft, small, and gentle. It was the most amazing smile Berry had ever seen on the other. It was then he decided he would try and get that smile out of Error again. Even if it dusted him.

Later that night, when he’s back home and in his living room with his brother, he brings up Error. As he talks to Stretch about how he saw that smile on Error, he feels his body grow warm and fluttery. Any time he thought back to that smile, this always happened and he didn’t know why. That’s when he hears his bro chuckle. Why was he laughing? A crush? Pfft, that couldn’t be it. Could it? Berry then runs up to his room at this thought and pulls out his dating manual and opens it to “the crush” section.

Taking his time to read the section over and over again, it dawns on him that yes, he did in fact, have a crush on the black skeleton. He was crushing on Error. That was why he got warm and fluttery. How could he be so blind to this fact?

Heading back down to where his brother was, blue faced, he grabs a couch cushion and screams in it as stretch laughs.

For the next few days, Berry would find himself staring at Error while the other was distracted by other things around them. At night he would lie awake and think of activities that the two could do together. Then one day Stretch suggested the two could cook together. It was perfect. Sometimes his Brother could be really helpful.

The next day, he went up to Error and suggested the idea and was stoked when he agreed. The first thing that they made was a blueberry pie. He thought it would be funny to make something he was nicknamed after. Setting down two slices while voicing his thoughts, he watches Error to see if the pie was a success.

While watching him he sees the others cheeks glow a light yellow, and giving a thumbs up. Berry beams at this and watches as Error turns back to the pie, giving the smile that Berry had been trying so hard to see once again. It was at that moment Berry knew one thing. He really did love Error, but that was something he could only know.

So that’s how these little baking sessions started, and that is why Berry kept making messes. All the butterflies he got were because of Error. The adorable, amazing, and complete dork of a black skeleton with flour on his cheek.


	2. ~Movie day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finally gets the courage to ask Berry to the movies. They also meet a new buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey honey bunnies! thanks for the kudos and comments! they were so sweet! anywho, here is the second chapter of this fic for ya. if you spot any errors (heh) in here pls let me know. much appreciated. Also, did you know that, um, you guys are like fairy lights. cause you light is magical!

Today was going to be a great day! Or at least that’s what Error hoped for. The reason was that it just so happens that someones tall and lazy brother had won some movie tickets. Tickets that Error had been wanting to get for more than a week. What movie was this? Well, Trolls.

One of the younger humans had told Berry about the movie, saying that it looked like something he would really enjoy. It was all Berry could talk about with Error once he heard about it. It was really cute. His passion for this movie was so apparent. So, seeing this, Error had to get them tickets. The only problem was that he couldn’t just go and buy the two of them tickets. What if Berry found out that he liked him! I mean, yeah he likes Berry and the other knew it, but not that Error LIKE liked him! He would rather hug Ink than tell the other this information just yet. And he hated Ink!

Thank the stars for Berry’s brother though. He sure saved Error’s ass this time. “So, I can have these tickets?” He questions the skeleton in front of him. He was grateful sure, but there had to be a catch, right? “No questions asked?”

The taller skeleton just chuckles and takes a sucker out his hoodie, unwrapping it. “Nah I just heard you were wanting some and I don’t need them,” Stretch says, placing the sucker in his mouth. “‘Sides, I’ve already watched it with the kid.”

Error stares at Stretch for a bit, contemplating if he really should take the tickets. After a bit, he just sighs putting them in his jacket pocket. “Thanks then, I guess.”

Getting a nod from the other as he sits down, Error turns to walk out the front door to go look for Berry. If he’s remembering correctly, Berry should be leaving the lizards home soon, giving him some time to think of a way to ask the other to the movies, now that he has tickets.

...how was he going to ask? Should he just ask him? Maybe just demand that he watches the- no. he could always act like he had nothing better to do. No, that wouldn’t really work. Wow, he really sucked at this sort of thing. How did others do this?

As Error continued to walk, distracted by his own thoughts, he failed to notice the person in front of him, knocking the two of them to the ground, dropping the tickets in the process.

“Oh goodness! I’m so sorry!” he hears the other say, realizing the voice immediately as Berry’s. Looking up after rubbing the back of his skull, he sees a gloved hand in front of him. Hesitantly taking it, he’s lifted up and pats off his shorts.

He looks to the side a bit and fidgets a bit from the contact, still not fully used to physical touch. “Th-thanks Berry.” he says and watches as the skeleton in front of him bends down to grab something. Looking down he sees it’s the tickets and starts to panic a bit.

As Berry begins to hand the tickets back he pauses and looks at them. “You dropped these...tickets?” He says lifting the tickets a bit closer to his face, reading them over. He lowers them after a minute and stares at Error, eyes full of excitement. “Where did you get these!?” he asks, now a couples inches away from Errors face.

Error jumps a bit at the sudden movement and close proximity, his face heating up at how close they were. “I, uh, got them from someone. Th-they said they didn’t want them.” He says, hoping Berry would back up. He could feel himself overheating at the closeness of the other.

As if reading his mind Berry pauses and moves back a bit with a nervous laugh and small blush. “Sorry about that Error. I just got super excited.” he looks up rubbing the back of his head and hands the tickets back to Error. “S-so, who are you gonna take with you?” he asks looking back at the black skeleton in front of him.

As he takes the tickets back he looks at Berry and chuckles a bit. “I was going to ask you,” he says watching Berry’s face light up once more. “It’s all you’ve been talking about since the human mentioned it. So, I thought you would like to watch it, with me?” Error asks and nervously looks at the skeleton in front of him. “K-kinda like a, uh, f-friend date?”

Without a second thought, Berry hugs Error, lifting him up a bit causing Error to freeze up and do a small reboot. “Oh gosh! Sorry Error! I’m just so excited!” he says immediately releasing the other. “Of course I’ll go on a friend date with you!” he exclaims and slightly jumps in place. He Couldn’t help the joy flowing out of him on going on a date with Error. Even if it was only a friend one, a date was a date no less.

Error looked at Berry and smiled, he was going to go on a date with him. “I-it’s okay,” he says stuttering a bit from the reboot. “When do you wanna go?” he asks Berry as he puts the tickets in his shorts pocket this time.

Berry looks at him and smile. “Let’s go right now! It starts at 11:30, but,” he says with a large grin, as they begin walking back to their home. “I do want to get cleaned up a bit though, especially after training with Alphys.” he mumbles out as he tugs a bit at his scarf.

Error nods as they reach the house. “That’s fine with me. I’ll go ahead and get dressed too?” he says, it sounding more like a question than anything as they walk inside. He was at least going to change his slippers to a pair of sandals.

As soon as the two finished getting ready, they met at the bottom of the stairs and looked at each other, light blushes appearing on them. “You look nice.” the two say at the same time, Berry laughing at how the synced.

The two begin to leave to head to the movies, Stretch walks out of his room and winks at Error as Berry bids him a goodbye. “We’ll be back for dinner!” is the last thing Stretch hears as he watches Error flush up and frown as he realizes what he had done. Stretch chuckles and waves them off as he watches the door close.

As the two make there way to the movies Berry starts to plan how it will all go. “First we’ll watch the movie. Then we’ll go and get some lunch and after that, we’ll go to the market to pick up some ingredients for the new dessert recipe I found for tomorrow!”

Error nods and looks around as they walk. It wasn’t as crowded as it usually was today. Then again, it was only Thursday. Most people would be at work or school. “After the movies, where do you want to eat?” Error asks as he sees a small food stand to sell Mexican food and treats.

Berry looks at Error and thinks for a bit. “I’m not sure? Did you have a place in mind?” he asks as the finally reach the theatre. “I’m fine with anything.”

As the Error hands the tickets over he nods. “I saw a small food stand that looked interesting. We can try that if ya want.” he says and looks at Berry, who happened to be jumping in place earning a laugh from the black skeleton. “Excited I see.” he says between laughs.

Berry nods and continues to bounce. “Of course I am! This movie sounds amazing!” he says as they get drinks and make their way into the right theatre room, the previews ending as they find seats. “This is going to be great, I know it!”

Error nods and hush Berry a bit as the movie begins. He hoped that it was actually going to be great or at least good. There were only a few things he really liked to watch. And so far the movie wasn’t too interesting yet. The only part he was a bit interested in was the bergens eating the trolls at the moment.

As time passed Error actually began to enjoy the movie. He felt that Branch and he were very relatable in how they felt about everything. He especially was with Branch when it came to hating the troll known as Creek. The troll reminded Error of Ink and it annoyed him to no end. His favorite character in the movie so far though, was Poppy. The pink troll reminded him of the blue skeleton next to him who was beaming at the movie. They really were similar.

As more time passed and the two were coming to the end of the movie, Berry looked over at Error and smiled. He wasn’t sure how the other would like this movie, but, from the look on his face, he could tell they enjoyed it. His favorite part so far had to be when the Troll, Branch, had begun to sing to poppy. Branch reminded him of Error. The two were both grumpy and pessimistic about life most of the time. It was funny.

Looking back at the screen as the movie came to an end the two of them waited for most of the people to leave before they stood up and followed after. It was always weird walking out of the movies once done watching it. One would always have the feeling that it should be dark outside by the end, even though it was just after one in the afternoon.

Stretching, Berry turns towards Error and smiles. “Did you like the movie? I know I did!” he asks the skeleton next to him.

Error looked up at Berry and nodded. “I did, actually. It was a bit too happy at some parts though.” he says and starts to walk in the direction of the food stand he spotted before they watched the movie. “Ya ready to eat?” he asks and watches as Berry looks at him a bit strange as he nods. Heh, guess he still isn't used to seeing his tongues still.

“Eat like a normal person though please.” Is all Berry says as he catches up to the side of the black skeleton. “If it’s a bit unnerving for me, it might be unsettling to others.” he says with a serious face as Error chuckles at the thought of others seeing him eat.

“Okay, okay. I won’t scare anyone today.” is all he says before they stop in front of the stand. The food smells pretty good, he’d have to get the chocolate Churros. “What do you want Berry?

Berry looks at the menu and hums as he thinks. “I think I’ll try a quesadilla for today.” he says and watches as the man nods from behind the stand, gathering what he needs to cook their food as the two sit down at the bar. Today was turning out to be a great day for the two.

As they pass the time by, they began talking to each other and the man cooking who they found out was named Carlos. He was a father of three and married. “So you moved here from Mexico all the way here for your wife's job? That’s amazing.” Berry says as Carlos places their food in front of them.

Error nods and lifts up a churro to his mouth, taking a bite. “This is pretty good food too. You got life figured out Carlos.” he says getting a nod from the man.

“Si. Thank you both. And you say that you two are baking tomorrow? I hope it goes well.” he says as a timer goes off letting him know some food is done cooking for other customers. “Be right back my amigos.” he says smiling before walking off.

As Carlos leaves to serve others and the two skeletons eat and talk, time passes by and before they know it it’s almost four o’clock and it starts to get busy around the plaza, alerting Error of the time.

Tapping Berry with a utensil he had used, he points to a clock and Berry shoots up. “I’m sorry Carlos! We’re gonna have to leave for the night! We still have some shopping to get done.” he tells the man.

Carlos laughs and waves his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Come back anytime! Oh and take this with you, it’s on the house.” He tells the two, handing Error a bag before they say goodbyes and leave for the night.

As they walk to the market they both sigh as they smell the products in the air. It was nice out today, it was sunny with a few clouds out that Berry would point at when they formed shapes. Error tended to look at the plants around them. They had so many different colors and smells. It was nice. Sadly they couldn’t stay for long as it was getting late and Berry promised to be home before dinner. So they had to cut time at the market short for the day once buy what they needed.

Once they got home the two decided they would just give Stretch the food they got from Carlos. They were tired after today for some reason and decided to head to bed early, but not before wishing each other a good rest.

Stretch laughed and sat down on the couch with the food and shook his head as he heard the doors in the house close with happy laughs behind them. Those to were complete dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey~ so if y'all have ideas for what i should do for the next chapter you can send me requests on my tumblr~  
> here is the link to it, https://kitkats-corner.tumblr.com/  
> i will also take other requests for one shot type fics if ya want!  
> stay sweet, sugar cubes!~


	3. ~Birthday Cake~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's Birthday, uwu yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a glitchy skeleton's b-day, hell ye.  
> if ya see anything wrong please let me know kindly in the comments please.  
> hope y'all have a good day~

“What’s going on?” that’s the first thing I said as I walked into the kitchen. Flour eggs and sugar was everywhere. “I thought you were baking a cake. Not fighting one into existence Berry.” I say as an egg falls from the ceiling.

Berry looks at me and chuckles a bit. “I was. I still am! I just uh, got distracted.” he says and flinches as a cake pan falls. “The dog just ran in here as I set everything out and made a mess. I tried stopping him, but, it just made the mess bigger.” he mutters as I hear a sneeze come from my left. Sure enough, the dog was there, covered in cake ingredients.

I sighed and went over to the closet, pulling out cleaning supplies. “You and that dog can be a real bad combo sometimes, you know that?” I ask the messy skeleton behind me. He was such a complete dork sometimes.

He laughs and comes up beside me, taking the bucket and rag. “I know. Sorry Error!” he tells me and flicks a bit of flour in my face.

“Hey now! We're trying to clean, not make an even bigger mess dork!” I exclaim, laughing as I watch Berry slip a bit on an egg. “and be careful where you step.”

He squeaks and turns towards me with a nervous smile. “Yeah, will do! I don’t feel like dusting because of an egg.” he laughs. “How lame would that be?”

I go back to sweeping and smile. “Pretty lame,” I mumble and hear Berry shout at me, causing me to snicker at him. He was too cute sometimes. “Sorry, sorry. You asked.” I state, turning to him.

Berry pouts and sighs. “Yeah yeah, you're right,” he mumbles puffing out his cheeks. He could be such a kid sometimes. “At least I don’t trip over my own stings.”

I turn to him and gasp. “YOU SAW THAT!?” I shout. “I thought I was alone in the house when that happened!?” I yell as I grip the broom tight, my face heating up.

Berry begins to laugh and pulls out his phone, pulling up a video of me. “Nope! I was in my room and walked out just in time to record it!” he says, taunting me with his phone. “Now I have proof you're a huge dork as well.”

Turning away from him I grumble and sweep up the rest of the flour and throw it away. “You evil little punk,” I mumble as Berry finishes cleaning the counters and starts a mop bucket. “I can’t trust nothing anymore.”

Berry makes a raspberry sound and chuckles. “You didn't trust anything to begin with.” he says, the mop coming in contact with the floor. “Man I was making a good cake too. What a waste.” he mumbles out, sighing as I watch him.

“What kind were you making anyway?” I ask him. We usually bake at the end of the week, not on Thursday's.

He turns to me once he finishes cleaning and smiles widely. “I was making a chocolate cake! For you!” he says and I perk up.

“Me? Why?” did I do something special to deserve it? Was there something I wasn't aware of?

Berry nods, smiling as he shows me the recipe. “Yeah! It’s your birthday today Error!” he says and smiles at me a bit confused. “Did you forget your own birthday?” he asks.

I look at him with wide eyes the walk over to the calendar. Sure enough, today was indeed my birthday. “I completely forgot!” I say turning back to Berry. “Thanks, Berry, you didn't have to.” I say and blush a bit.

I take the recipe and smile a bit more widely at Berry. “how did you know I like chocolate cake?” I question, reading it over. It sounded delicious.

“Well I knew you liked chocolate so I just figured that this would be a good cake for you?” he says and smiles at me. “Now that you know the kinda surprise, wanna help me remake it?” he asks me handing me an apron.

I smile widely at him and nod. “Of course!” I tell him. “I’m up for it!”


End file.
